More than Just a Game
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: When Mexico beats Croatia and qualifying for the round of 16, his ability to restrain himself diminishes. Argentina decides to take advantage of the situation. ArgentinaXMexico lemons. World cup-related oneshot


Mexico hugged his coach first and then hugged each of his players in turn. He didn't care about Croatia, who was standing on the other sideline looking at the ground with a sense of shellshock. Mexico could hear the roars of the crowd, raucous and wonderful. He could feel the joy of his people at this victory surging through his blood. It was always a fantastically exhilarating feeling to have his entire populace rejoicing at a national victory. He looked around the stadium one more time to see the masses of green-clad people wearing sombreros and face paint all cheering and hugging each other. He put up both of his hands, closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He let the sound and the feeling wash over him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing almost alone. The team had moved on into the tunnel and the sounds of joy were moving out of the stadium. Mexico decided that he should probably leave the stadium, as much as he wanted to just stand here on the pitch and soak in this moment. After almost not qualifying, making it into the round of 16 was phenomenal. Above that, he had done far better than anyone had predicted. He turned and walked across the sideline until he reached the tunnel back into the depths of the stadium. He reached up and wiped sweaty locks of hair off his forehead. It was just habitual, not that anything was actually bothering him at the moment. He walked casually down the tunnel.

When he reached the perpendicular wall at the end where the hallway turned, a hand closed around his wrist and he was whipped around quickly. Before he completely registered what was going on, lips were pressed against his own. He put his hands on the broad shoulders and gently pushed the person away. He opened his eyes and looked up at Argentina, who was towering over him with a sheepish smile. Argentina spoke softly in his deep rolling voice, "I mean: Hi. That probably should have started with that." Mexico laughed, relieved to see one of the countries he actually felt comfortable making out with, "Dios mios, Juan. You shouldn't surprise me like that"

He took a tiny step back to get a better look at Argentina. The taller man's blonde locks were ruffled in a way that made him look even more charming. Mexico noticed that the black roots of Argentina's hair were starting to grow out again, which meant it was about time for the hair to be dyed again. For once, Argentina wasn't wearing sky blue. He was wearing a white shirt with green piping. This slight change of color palate made Mexico wonder. Argentina responded taking another step forward to close the space between them, "Actually, what I should say is welcome to the group of 16. You had me a little worried with that first half."

Mexico raised one of his eyebrows and reached out to grab the green edge of Argentina's sleeve "Oh? And was this for Isabella or me. I know there was another game going on in Brasilia." The other laughed and leaned forward so that their foreheads were almost touching, "And if I was supporting Brazil, why would I be here to greet you with a kiss?" Mexico felt a sense of intrigue start to blossom in the back of his mind. Considering how invincible he felt right now, Argentina was presenting a pretty tempting target. The thrill of winning was still rushing through him and it couldn't possibly be doing good things for his sense of caution. The other could apparently see the thought process behind the Mexican's eyes and said, "I did come here to invite you back to my room for the night. I thought I would make an attempt at the usual small talk, but you know me, I'm not as charismatic as you are."

He reached out and put his hand under Mexico's chin and continued, "And don't you dare tell me that you have to go meet Alfred, we both know he's a fool that will believe whatever you say." Mexico hadn't actually been thinking about making an excuse, with the feeling of victory still intoxicating him, he was only thinking about how to get what he wanted. Right at this moment, with those melting brown eyes fixed on him and that beautiful voice filling his ears, there was only one thing he wanted. Without any hesitation, he put his hands on either side of Argentina's face and pulled the other into a kiss. Their lips immediately meshed together. Mexico pulled away for a moment to say, "I wasn't even thinking about Alfred."

One of Argentina's hands slipped around Mexico's waist, the other moved from his chin softly down his neck. He leaned forward slightly again and reconnected their lips, but the kiss on the lips was short and was followed by a trail of light kisses down Mexico's neck. He spoke between the light pecks, "I knew it, I've always been the one you really want. All those others, they pursue you, but you've always pursued me. I'm different, better, than all of them." Mexico found his arms wrapped around the other's neck. The hand on his waist pushed them even closer together. Again, it was Mexico who pushed away. His skin was buzzing from the attention and the heat was already rising just under his skin. He could feel the jersey sticking to his skin and vaguely wondered how anyone could find him attractive when he was this covered in sweat. He said, trying to keep his voice steady, "Stay right here, I'm going to go take a shower and change out of my uniform." Argentina quickly tightened, "Don't go. I like you just the way you are right now, grass stained and sweaty." Mexico shook his head slightly, but decided not to object. He was in far too good of a mood to fight about this.

Argentina opened the door and Mexico followed him. Once inside the door, Argentina said, "Take off your cleats, I don't want you to injure me with those spikes." Mexico smirked and said as he complied, "Oh? Would you give me a red card for that?" He could almost hear the words click in the other's mind. The response was delivered with a smile, "Of course and I really don't want to have to send you off." The Mexican finished taking off his cleats and strolled over to Argentina, who was standing at the foot of the bed looking at him with a hungry expression. Mexico ran his hand down the other's cheek, "Maybe I can convince you to just give me a yellow." A smirk curled across the Argentine man's face and he immediately put both of his hands on the other's hips and pulled their bodies together. At the same time, he connected their lips again. Mexico buried his hands in Argentina's blonde hair to pull the other into an even deeper kiss. He pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. Even with how dominant Argentina was attempting to act, Mexico felt the tongue yield easily. He could also feel the body pressed against him trembling slightly. Beneath all the bravado, he could tell that Argentina was nervous and that was far more endearing than any arrogant gesture.

One of Argentina's hands moved to Mexico's face and touched his cheek lightly. Argentina pulled away and said softly, his voice faltering, "Alejandro, I don't-" Mexico put his finger to Argentina's lips, stopping the insecurities that were spilling from between them. He responded, "I know, Juan. Let me call the plays from here on out." A slight smile reappeared on the Argentine man's face, "Si." The Mexican man said, "and I choose to play a more aggressive offense." He reached down and grabbed the edge of Argentina's shirt. The taller man offered no resistance as his shirt was pulled off, revealing the broad shoulders and muscled chest. Mexico threw the shirt to the other side of the room and then turned back to Argentina with a smirk and started running his hand across Argentina's chest, making sure to end on one of the nipples, which he teased softly with his fingers. A deep moan rumbled from the Argentine's throat. Mexico kept his touch light, knowing that this sort of light sensation drove Argentina wild. It seemed to work because Argentina's eyes immediately locked onto Mexico's face and there was a new aggression in his eyes. Mexico said playfully, "Do you like that?"

The other didn't respond, instead he grabbed the Mexican around the hips and in one smooth motion, spun him around and placed him on the foot of the bed. Mexico marveled at the strength that coursed through Argentina's rancher's arms and the way the other could pick him up with very little effort. A confident smirk returned to Argentina's face, as though the moment of having dominance slip away from him had reawakened his desire to assert himself. He said, "Consider this a break, I'm going to put you on the defensive now." He ran his hand up the other's arm and reached a tattoo, which was hidden just under the sleeve. The touch immediately sent a jolt of pleasure through Mexico, who moaned loudly. Their lips connected again while Mexico moaned. Argentina took advantage of the other's momentary weakness and forced his tongue deep into Mexico's mouth. As good as it felt, Mexico was not used to being dominated and it felt disconcerting. He pushed back, moving closer to the head of the bed.

Argentina followed him, half-crawling to do so. That arrogant smirk still plastered on his face, he purred, "Don't be like that, Alejandro, you know you can bottom better than just about anyone." Mexico hissed through his teeth, "Don't you dare pull that act with me. You're not actually this much of an asshole." He reached out and put his hand on Argentina's face. The look of confidence had given way to a rather forlorn stare. The dark chocolate eyes looked hurt. When Argentina spoke, the change was evident, "I'm sorry, I forget myself. That's just the only way most of the world will respect me." He looked down, an old instinct he saved only for when he was horribly embarrassed. Mexico used his hand on the other's face to tilt Argentina's face back up so that their eyes met again.

He said, trying for a teasing smile, "That's a yellow card for you." A tiny laugh of relief bubbled out of Argentina's full lips. He responded, "I guess that means you get a free kick." Mexico responded by moving to brush his lips against the other's, "Exactly." He pulled Argentina back into another kiss. However, this time he took dominance at first, but slowly conceded it to Argentina as it progressed. He let Argentina's tongue tentatively slip into his mouth. Mexico slowly leaned backwards, bringing the other with him. The blonde, who was realizing the position that he was in, moved one of his hands to Mexico's leg. It glided over the shorts, then the exposed flesh, and finally over the socks. It was good progress, so Mexico groaned encouragingly. Argentina whispered roughly in Mexico's ear, "When I watch you play, all I can think about is these beautiful legs wrapped around my waist." The other responded by folding both of his legs around the taller man and saying teasingly, "Like this?"

He had something else in mind. In a single movement, Mexico flipped them both over so he was on top, with Argentina looking up at him. He pulled off his shirt quickly. Once he finished, he said, "Now, a little reminder Juan, I'm always on top. This is about what I want." Argentina seemed amused by the statement. He sat up and connected his lips to Mexico's neck, where he started kissing down the length of the neck. At the same time, he ran one hand over the tattoo on Mexico's back. The other immediately reacted to the surge of pleasure and arched beneath Argentina's hand. He barely heard the teasing words, "Is this what you want?" Without conscious thought, he started to grind against Argentina's lap, eliciting a groan from the other. Argentina immediately went to pull off Mexico's shorts, which proved to be a challenge because of the position they were in. He eventually managed it, and Mexico unbuttoned and unzipped Argentina's jeans. They both looked up and their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. In that moment they both wanted to cut the foreplay because they were right at the edge.

Argentina immediately knew what to do. He offered Mexico his fingers, which he took in his mouth. Once the fingers were coated, the blonde moved them to start to prepare the other. He pushed one finger into Mexico, who groaned obligingly, "That's good, very good." Argentina started to kiss Mexico's neck again, saying between kisses, "This is what I like about you. You're so very-" He inserted another finger, which made Mexico's breath catch in a way that was incredibly sexy. Argentina finished his sentence, "wanton."

Mexico caught his breath and responded, "Just get on with it." His voice actually came out strong and commanding, which carried a certain irony considering he was at the other's mercy. It worked because Argentina removed his fingers and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Mexico decided not to waste time and slammed himself down on Argentina. The other moaned before he could stop himself. Mexico smirked as he saw the look of pure ecstasy on the Argentine's face. He said, his voice only slightly quavering, "Are you ready for this?" All the blonde could manage was a nod. Mexico entwined one hand in Argentina's hair and placed the other firmly on his shoulder. He used both to rise and bring himself back down on Argentina. The other's body reacted and he thrusted in time with Mexico's movement. Mexico moved again and he felt Argentina's hands grab hold of his hips with the bruising strength of a man who had spent time wrangling cattle.

Their lips met again, and this time their tongues clashed mercilessly. Mexico pace intensified, helped by Argentina's hold on his hips. Both of his hands buried themselves in Argentina's messy blonde locks, pulling Argentina's head back slight. The other shifted his aim just slightly and a blinding spike of pleasure shot up Mexico's spine. He moaned loudly against Argentina's mouth. As soon as the sound died, Argentina recaptured Mexico's lips. A mutual fire was burning between them, and at this point it was completely uncontrollable. A few more fevered thrusts finished off Argentina. Mexico followed soon after.

When the glow started to fade, Mexico pushed himself off of Argentina so that he could lay face up on the bed, his chest rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath. Between this and the soccer match, he was completely exhausted. Argentina also sunk back into a prone position. It seemed that having Mexico on top of him was the only thing that had kept him sitting up. He spoke in a breathy voice, "So, who wins the match?" Mexico looked over at him with a smile and said, "Let's call it a draw." He looked the other direction and caught sight of a clock hanging on the wall.

The time it displayed made Mexico sigh, "Juan, can I use your shower? I need to get back to Alfred, he'll be wondering where I am." Argentina responded without even looking over at the other, "If I said no, would you stay the night with me?" The comment was only half serious, and Mexico responded to it as such, "No, it would mean that I would have to go back smelling of you and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Argentina said, slightly grudgingly, "I don't suppose I would. Go ahead. Also, there are clothes in your size in the top drawer. You don't have to go back in your uniform."

* * *

Mexico finished dressing and turned to look at Argentina, who was sitting on the end of the bed still completely naked with a sheet wrapped loosely around his hips. He looked incredibly sexy. The black roots of his hair were more obvious when his hair was tousled. But the look on his face was dark. He looked up at Mexico and said, "I hate how you do this. Every time you leave as soon as we're done." Mexico sighed and responded, "You know why I do it. I have a boyfriend."

Argentina laughed, "You've got a pet. However much you say it, you will never want him the way you want me. If you were happy with him, you wouldn't give in to temptation so easily." Mexico beckoned to Argentina, "Come give me one last kiss." Argentina obliged and walked over, bringing the sheet with him. He put his hand under Mexico's chin and pulled him into one more kiss. When he pulled away, Mexico said, "Thank you Juan. I'll call you later, if I can get a break from explaining offside to Alfred."

* * *

_A/N: Spending a lot of time watching World Cup apparently inspires me to write smut.  
Anyway, this is the first time for two things from me: 1. Writing actual M-rated scenes with Mexico and 2. Writing explicit ArgentinaXMexico  
Please review_


End file.
